


Jealousy is a great fuel to a satisfying sex

by xiaolianhua



Series: Playboy AU [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, M/M, Playboy AU, Pole Dancing, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Riding, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Jongdae visits Minseok's work place for the first time.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Playboy AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619416
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53





	Jealousy is a great fuel to a satisfying sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodyoficeandfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyoficeandfire/gifts).



> Welcome to the third part of the series where Jongdae finds new sides in himself and Minseok might realize a thing or do about the nation's top vocalist.

Jealousy. 

Anger.

Lust. 

Jongdae pulls the cap lower and leans against the wall at the dark corner of the room. His eyes follow Minseok as the man is lifting himself up the pole, effortless and fluid as he holds on and turns. 

He catches the sparkle of the diamonds on his cheekbones when the man steps away from the pole to do a dance number. Minseok gyrates his hips as he turns his back to the audience and leans forward. The catcalling from the audience gets Jongdae’s blood boiling. 

The tight pants the model is wearing are pulled taut over his behind as he slides hands over his thighs and ass, sending a wicked grin to the audience over his shoulder. Jongdae bites on his lip as Minseok tugs the pants and they unclasp to reveal dark blue hot pants that sparkle in the stage lights. 

He shouldn’t even be here, it’s too risky for the nation’s top vocalist to be seen in a stripper club, even if it was a member's only exclusive nightclub. But he was here for Minseok. To see him perform and after three minutes into his show, Jongdae has never questioned his life choices so much before. 

His eyes follow Minseok’s now shirtless form on the stage. Jongdae notices that there’s a brush of blue glitters on his chest too as he holds on the pole and twists around it. He jumps and climbs up the pole with just hands, body rigid and legs spread as the pole turns him with each climb. He closes his legs and wraps one arm around the pole, the sleek metal enclosed in between his forearm and bicep as he descends slowly. 

Jongdae watches as Minseok twists around, back against the pole as he stretches both arms, one down one up and effortlessly lifts his body parallel to the pole. He holds the pose for a moment and lets go of the lower hand, holding it out as the pole turns slowly. 

Minseok slides down to the floor. With the aid of his arm on the pole the move is slow and enticing. From the floor, he lifts his hips up and down with the slow beat before reaching back and pushing himself up with a backward cartwheel. 

This moveset gets a collective gasp and cheer from the audience and Jongdae can’t help but glare at the backs of their heads. 

The change in the music gets Jongdae’s attention back to the stage. He looks up just in time to see Minseok jump up the stationary pole and collect momentum with a throw of his legs to make an intricate twist and turn. The singer is not exactly sure how the model managed to do the move but he can’t keep his eyes off of him anymore. 

The diamonds sparkle in his chest as Minseok climbs up the pole again. He has the pole secured between his side and arm as he helps with his other hand to push his body up - hips braced on the elbow, his whole weight on the arm as he straightens his back, the other arm and legs in the air. He grins at the audience and lets his body tip over. Catching the momentum with his feet, Minseok stops the move and gently slides down. 

Jongdae watches him dance, to rest his arms for a moment before he cartwheels on the pole and lifts himself up again. Jongdae can see the pole being secured between his thighs as he planks, one arm on the pole, the other waving happily to the audience as the pole turns. Jongdae gasps along the rest as the dancer seemingly haphazardly drops down the pole, twisting and turning until his feet touch the ground peacefully. 

The music continues, slow and alluring as Minseok walks around the stage, kneeling and grinding his hips. He collects the money from the extended hands, few managing to grab him in a way that isn’t really allowed but it’s not punished either. 

Jongdae can’t watch anymore and he walks to the backroom door. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

A bouncer. Jongdae sighs and rolls his eyes, “I’m here with Minseok.” 

“Who? No one else than performers can get to the backstage so now, leave.” 

“Mins..ah, Xiumin?” Jongdae says, nodding towards the stage where Minseok is making his leave, “I’m sure he told you he’s waiting for me.” 

The bouncer looks over Jongdae with an unamused expression and squares his shoulders, “No one is allowed in.” 

Jongdae isn’t the one to push his luck if he wants to keep his visit a secret so he just mumbles an agreement and leaves. He stops a waiter and asks for a private room and is led towards the other side of the venue. 

Jongdae pays the hefty price with cash and steps in after confirming that he understood the rules. The worker tells him that Xiumin doesn’t usually do this service and Jongdae feels giddy as he steps in the room. He just hopes that Minseok understands that the KJD asking for him is someone who he’d better attend. 

He looks around the small room after the employee leaves him there alone. There’s a nice looking chair in the middle, a stereo system at the side and a mirror on the wall. It’s bare to minimum and not that alluring what Jongdae had expected but he supposes it’s easier to keep clean this way. 

Jongdae waits and spaces around the room. Minutes pass as he stops to glare at the door. Maybe Minseok didn’t get the message? Maybe he doesn’t realize it’s Jongdae? Jongdae takes a few steps towards the door when it opens and Minseok steps in cautiously. He’s still wearing just the stage clothes, the blue glitter sparkling on his skin. 

The singer waits until Minseok closes and locks the door before pushing his back against it. “Took you long enough,” he growls with a dangerously low voice. “Were you enjoying the touch of other people’s hands on your skin?” 

Minseok lets Jongdae push him to the door, passion stirring inside him at the possessive action. “So what if I did? It’s my job. I get tips and money from performing.” Minseok says, challenging Jongdae with a cocked eyebrow, “did you not enjoy it?” He asks with a sultry tone.

“You’re mine,” Jongdae says, pushing Minseok to the door by his shoulder and he leans closer, “only mine, hear me?” He says as he licks along Minseok’s neck. He can taste the sweat, partially dried on the skin. His hot breath sends shivers down Minseok’s back. 

Jongdae feels Minseok slump against the door, his body betraying him at the words and knowing that makes Jongdae feel powerful. He bites on Minseok’s ear, tugging the lobe before whispering, “you like that, don’t you? You like being owned.” 

“F-fuck..” Minseok breaths, trying to collect himself. He takes a shuddering breath and stands up, staring at the other. “What are you doing here, Jongdae? Anyone could see you!” 

“Could, but I don’t think they did. Not when you’re on the stage.” Jongdae says as he backs to the chair in the middle of the room and sits down. He pats his thighs and beckons the model, “time for you to show me what you can do and then I’ll show you to who you belong.” 

Minseok cocks an eyebrow and walks to the stereo system to start the music. Soon a slow beat fills the room and Minseok saunters to the seat. He leans over from behind, hands sliding down Jongdae’s chest, “I don’t do private shows.” He says, biting Jongdae’s ear before licking the spot, “you’re the first one ever since we met.” 

Jongdae shudders, the impact of the words is strong along the teasing touches. He doesn’t say anything, just keeps watching the dancer as he rounds the chair and stands in front of his lover, gyrating hips slowly to the beat, side to side. He catches Jongdae’s gaze and wets his lips, teasing the vocalist. 

Suddenly, Minseok drops down, crouching in a wide stance as he pops his ass to the beat. Minseok curves his back as he stands back up, his hands coming up his thighs slowly and he slaps himself. 

“Fucking tease” Jongdae grits out as he looks at the tiny crystals on Minseok’s chest when the man steps closer. 

Jongdae has no self restriction left in him when Minseok straddles him, arms resting comfortably on Jongdae’s shoulders as his hips rub circles on his crotch in a maddening slow pace. Jongdae grasps on the hips and pulls Minseok down, grinding up. 

“No touching.” Minseok says sternly but doesn’t make a move to pull Jongdae’s hands off his hips. 

“Fuck the rules.” Jongdae says and slips his fingers under the skimpy shorts the dancer has on. 

Minseok moves his ass against the touch, lips ghosting over Jongdae’s neck. He sucks a faint mark and laps the red spot with his tongue, “there’s no lube in these rooms.” 

“I brought some.” Jongdae states, his free hand moving up Minseok’s back to grasp on his neck. “Get yourself ready, fast.” He commanded, placing the lube on the dancer’s hand. 

Minseok smirked at him as he got up to slide the shorts off. He kicked them away before coming back to straddle his lover. “What got you so impatient?” Minseok asks as he moves his hips to the music, teasing and taunting the other man. 

“I’ll fuck you raw if you don’t start with it,” Jongdae growls as an answer instead as his hands come to rest on Minseok’s waist, fingers digging into the soft skin. 

Minseok’s chuckle is breathless as he coats his fingers and reaches behind himself. “You know… they could watch us. From the cameras.” He pauses as he presses two digits in with a small grimace, “..to stop us.” 

Jogdae glances up at the corner of the room, the red blinking light is the only indication of a camera. “They won’t. High profile.” He says and turns his eyes back to Minseok’s. Jongdae can feel his walls crumble when Minseok whines, staring under heavy lids at him. Jongdae’s hand moves up Minseok’s back to his nape and pulls him in a bruising kiss. 

Minseok pulls his fingers out and stands up. He helps Jongdae to tug his pants down enough to keep them clean and straddles him again. 

The song from the stereo has changed into more bass laden track and Minseok teases his lover with rolling his hips until the bass drops and he sinks on the cock. Head thrown back at the feeling. 

Jongdae’s fingers press tighter on Minseok’s skin when the dancer engulfs him in one move. His breath hitches when Minseok starts a quick rhythm. The vocalist looks directly at the camera for a moment before pulling Minseok in a messy kiss with too much tongue. He sucks on Minseok’s lip, biting on the plumb flesh. 

Jongdae leans back in the chair, one hand braced on Minseok’s lower back as the other slips in between them to jerk him off. 

Minseok mewls when Jongdae’s fingers wrap around the sensitive head and tug. His thumb presses against the vein and nails scrape just so to make Minseok shudder in pleasure. His motions halt for a moment, reduced to a grind as his hips try to push up into the touch. 

Jongdae smirks, looking directly at the camera as he talks, “you’re so wet for me. You like that they can see you fucking out here in public, don’t you?” 

He tightens the hold on Minseok’s cock when the dancer doesn’t say anything, squeezing the base hard enough to hurt. “Y-yes. I love it.” Minseok says, moaning when Jongdae continues the stroking. 

“You love being watched, lusted over on the stage as you show off your skin.” Jongdae says, looking directly at Minseok as he fucks up into him making the dancer throw his head back in pleasure. “You know what I like?” He asks, voice rough with lust, “that they can look all they want but only I can touch you like this.” 

“Fuck, Dae..” Minseok moans loudly. The words piercing through his body. He never thought he’d be the submissive type that enjoys being praised and owned but the intensity of Jongdae’s words and the dark look in his eyes make Minseok’s skin crawl. 

Minseok praises himself with his hands on Jongdae’s knees, bouncing up faster, as he rides the vocalist. The situation of possibly being watched, the chance that someone stops them and Jongdae’s possessiveness brings Minseok to the edge fast. He can feel it build mere seconds before he releases in Jongdae’s hand with a strangled gasp. 

Jongdae lifts the cum covered up to Minseok’s lips. The dancer comes back from his high and looks at the hand. He wets his dry lips to ask a question but Jongdae doesn’t let him. He pushes two cum covered fingers in his mouth. 

Minseok protests faintly around the digits as Jongdae holds his head in place with his clean hand on Minseok’s nape. Minseok sucks the fingers clean before licking the rest off Jongdae’s palm. He keeps it on his tongue as he delves in a heated kiss, sharing his cum with Jongdae. 

Jongdae pushed the cum back in Minseok’s mouth before moving away from the kiss. “Keep it there,” He says and helps Minseok to kneel on the floor. He looks at the beautiful display: dark makeup lining the model’s eyes, the glitter on his cheeks and chest, now partially melted with Minseok’s sweat. There’s a trickle of Minseok’s own cum dripping from his lips as he struggles to keep the cum in his mouth. 

Jongdae takes his cock and tugs it hard. He cums over Minseok’s face, coating his lips and cheeks with white. 

Minseok blinks, some cum sticking on his eyelashes. He stares at Jongdae, deciding to swallow their loads. He can feel the cum on his cheek and he itches to wipe it off but Jongdae gets to it first. He swipes his thumb over it and pushes the liquid between Minseok’s swollen lips. “You’re so beautiful.” Jongdae says fondly, “covered in our cum at your workplace.” 

Minseok licks his lips and stands up, “you better go. Visit me later.” 

“You’re mine. Remember that.” Jongdae says, his voice is low as he speaks. He leans in to bite on Minseok’s neck and sucks a mark there. Bringing his hand up, Jongdae runs a thumb over it, pressing down hard enough to make Minseok shudder before he moves back to dress himself. 

Minseok nods, reaching for Jongdae’s arm as he walks past him towards the door. “Be careful, don’t get caught on the way out.” 

Jongdae stops in his track and turns to look at Minseok. His eyes softer than just minutes ago, “I won’t. I’ll be waiting for you.” 

Minseok hums and gives him a smile, “I’ll be home late, don’t wait for me.” 

Jongdae chuckles, hand on the door handle, “I won’t.” He gives a small smile to the dancer and slips out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave kudos or comment if you did. Thank you.
> 
> See you on twitter @xiaolianhuax, okay? I don't bite (unless you want me to)


End file.
